Yanny Laurel with Hetalia
by CogletnCookie
Summary: America (and Canada) finds the Yanny Laurel clip. What will happen?


**I started this in May last year and just kinda left it there to rot for 8 months until I found it again and finished it. Now Yanny Laurel is dead. Oh well.**

"Yanny / Laurel, Yanny / Laurel"

"That's weird… I'm only supposed to hear one. Why do I hear two?" muttered Canada.

"Really? Thats super weird. It's obviously Yanny." said America.

"Maybe we should ask the other nations to see what they hear?" asked Canada.

"Hey dude! I got a fantastic idea! Lets ask the other nations to confirm it's Yanny!" exclaimed America.

"Wasn't that what I said, eh?"

"Whatever dude. Let's go!"

...

"Bloody perverted frog!"

"Black sheep of europe!"

"Cheese eating surrender monkey!"

America (and Canada) approached the pile of limbs that is England and France.

"Iggy! The hero wants to ask you something!" yelled America.

"You bloody git… MY NAME IS NOT IGGY and what is your question?" said England, returning to 'gentleman mode' halfway through his sentence.

"What do you hear?" asked America.

"Yanny / Laurel, Yanny / Laurel"

"You idiot, what kind of question is that? It is obviously Laurel," puffed England.

"Laurel? How do you hear Laurel? DUUUUUUDE!"

"I believe it is Yanny," said France (In reality, he heard Laurel but he just wanted to disagree with England).

"See? Every single person I asked answered Yanny. EXCEPT FOR YOU, IGGY! So… It's obviously Yanny!" shouted America.

"Um… I heard both of them… so technically England's not the only one who heard Laurel…" Canada said quietly.

"SHUT UP, WHOEVER THAT WAS!" America stormed off.

"Who are you?" Asked Kumajiro.

"I'm Canada…"

…

*BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM*

"Japan! DUDE! Come on out! I want to show you something!"

*BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM*

"Uh… America, I think the door's about to break..."

*BAMBAMBA-*

"Aiyyaa! Stop banging on the door aru!" exclaimed a very irritated China, opening the door.

"China? Dude! What are you doing here?"

"China-san is visiting today." said Japan, appearing behind China. "What did you want to show me, America-san?"

"China can answer this question too! So, what do both of you hear? Do you hear Yanny or Laurel?" exclaimed America.

"Yanny / Laurel, Yanny / Laurel"

"I hear Lanny, is that supposed to happen aru?" asked China.

"I don't think so! I think you are the first one to hear both! That's awesome dude!"

"I heard both too, so I'm actually the first one… can you hear me? " Canada pointed out. When he realized everyone ignored him, he retreated to a corner of the room.

No one saw or heard him.

"So Japan, what do you hear, dude? Is it Yanny? Or is it Laurel? Maybe a little of both?" suggested America.

"I hear yaoi, and it's coming from Germany-san's house. America-san, China-san, I'm sorry but I have to go." Japan grabbed his camera from a nearby table and left, running Naruto style.

America looked at China and shrugged. "Bye dude, I guess I'm heading over to Germany's house to see what exactly is going on!"

…

"WHO'S KNOCKING-" the door slammed open. Germany was carrying a plate of pasta, courtesy of Italy.

"Dude! So Japan was right, you have been having yaoi!" America said.

"What?!" Germany flushed. "Yaoi?! No way!"

"Hey~" Italy popped up behind Germany, "you guys want some pasta?"

"Italy, this is not the time!" Germany whispered.

"Pasta for everyone!" Italy cheered. Germany facepalmed, wondering why Italy had to choose this moment to embarrass him.

"Awesome!" America said then quickly added, "But not as awesome as me! Also, I wanted to ask you dudes what you hear."

"I'm here too, you know," Canada said.

"Whatever," America played the recording.

"Yanny / Laurel, Yanny / Laurel "

"This is a stupid question. Are you insulting my country?" Germany glared at America's phone.

"So what do you hear dude?"

"I hear nothing but Laurel," Germany said.

"But how? Isn't it pasta? Why do I hear pasta?" Italy said.

"Because you keep saying that!" America shouted.

"Do not shout at Italy!" Germany yelled. "Even though Italy got it wrong, DON'T SHOUT AT HIM!"

"But dude! How come you hear Laurel?! It's Yanny!" America protested as Canada dragged him away, silently muttering "It's actually both."

…

"You bastardo! I was having a siesta when you interrupted!" Romano yelled.

"Don't be angry Lovi! Fusososososo~" Spain shoved a tomato in Romano's mouth.

"Shut up, bastardo!" Romano snapped. "I told you to stop calling me Lovi!" He turned to America (and Canada). "Why are you two bastards here?"

"Here," America said and played the recording. "Did you hear Yanny or Laurel?"

Spain and Romano looked at each other, as if they were reading each other's minds.

"Play it again, I can't hear it!" Romano demanded. Shrugging, America played the audio again.

Romano gave the North Americans a strange look, while Spain flashed his signature smile.

"I heard tomato." they both said.

"Wha? It's supposed to be Yanny!" America yelled, confused.

"I...it's both…" Canada whispered but trailed off, knowing he won't be heard.

…

"KESESESESESESE! The awesome me says it's Laurel!"

CLANG! A frying pan made contact with the Prussian's face.

"What he meant to say was that he heard Yanny." Hungary stood in the doorway, smiling like she hasn't just knocked someone out with a frying pan.

Prussia stirred. "But I actually and awesomely heard the word Lau-" Prussia shut up after Hungary began waving her frying pan in his face.

"As much as I don't want to agree with Prussia, I have to admit I heard Laurel, not Yanny." Austria's head popped up behind Hungary.

"It's alright dude! It just means both of you are wrong and Hungary is the only one who got it correct!"

"Sorry!" Canada apologized, picking up America and once more dragging him away (Wow! America is so much heavier than Kumadespacito!)

…

"WHY IS IS SO COLD IN HERE?" America said, rubbing his hands together repeatedly and the nations trudged through the waist-length snow.

"I-It's not. I-It's actually quite warm here." Canada was only wearing his hoodie and jeans, while America was bundled up under layers and layers of coats and scarves.

After another minute of walking, America started narrating their 'adventure'.

"As the awesome and heroic Alfred Jones courageously trudged through the cold snow of the Nordic region while suffering from severe hypothermia with his less awesome sibling Matthew Williams, wolves and bears, all with glowing yellow eyes stared at the duo, waiting to pounce-"

"America, s-stop narrating… p-please. And there are no wolves or bears..."

"FINE!" America pouted, nibbling on a hamburger ("W-where did that come from?" Asked Canada)

After five minutes (which felt like years for America) of walking through the frozen region, the two nations arrived at a wooden cabin.

Before America could knock on the door, Norway pulled it open.

"Huh." Norway said, on the verge of closing the door.

"WAITWAITWAIT- I need to ask you a question!" America

Norway didn't move the door. "You have five seconds to ask me the question."

America sighed and turned around. Why did it have to be Norway and not someone else like Denmark that opened the door? "Fine, I'll leav- WAIT WHAT? " He hurriedly spun around to face Norway again. "Doyouhearyannyorlaurelinthisrecording?"

"I literally have no idea what you just said." Norway deadpanned again. "I can't decipher the language of the idiots."

He slammed the door shut, but Denmark appeared and opened it.

Shooting Denmark a death glare, Norway banged the door shut again.

The walls and the paintings were starting to crack on the rims of the door frame.

Finland sighed and held the door open.

"Just ask us the question." he said, tired of all this shat.

By this time, Sweden and Iceland had heard the commonation and has joined the nordic clump.

America beamed. "Ok! Here. What do you hear?"

"Yanny / Laurel, Yanny / Laurel"

"We all hear Laurel." The Nordics said, seemingly in usion.

"Woah that's creepy… ARE YOU ALL GHOSTS?"

"America. S-stop overreacting. Please?"

But America had already fled.

"Wait! A-americaaaaaaaaaaa!" Canada followed.

"Finally. Peace at last." Norway said, slamming the door with all his might.

The door broke.

"Aw man!" Denmark said. "Now we need a new door!"

Sweden was already driving to Ikea.

…

Time skip… After visiting all of the nations but one

"America… We've already g- gone through most of the nations… We don't need to do this one too… right, eh?" Canada weakly stated.

"Nonsense! We have to finish our mission! We started it, now I will finish it!" America tried to look brave but fell victim to his trembling knees. "The hero never gives up! R-right?"

Then America walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.

…

30 seconds later...

*BANGBANGBANGBANG*

"Get off my property and away from my sister you creeps!"

"I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!" America dodged the incoming bullets, pulling off some awesome rolls and leaps. Meanwhile, Canada found being invisible incredibly useful as Switzerland shot at America more often than him.

"I WAS ENJOYING THE SANDWICH THAT TASTES LIKE A SANDWICH MADE BY LIECHTENSTEIN WHEN YOU INTERRUPTED ME!" Switzerland paused to reload his rifle.

"Dude! Calm down Switzy!" Panting from the unexpected game of dodge-the-bullet, America thought Switzerland was finally ceasing his gunfire. "So is it Yanny or Laurel?"

*BANGBANGBANGBANG*

"Maple!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Holy mac 'n cheese!"

Liechtenstein, feeling sorry for America (and Canada), peeked over Switzerland's shoulder and gave them an answer. "I heard Yanny and he heard Laurel." she said.

As Switzerland stopped shooting at them and finally decided to return to eating his sandwich flavored sandwich, America and Canada retreated like Italians.

…

America wheezed

"That was close! Canadia! Do you have the tally? Which one won? Yanny or Laurel? Must be Yanny right?"

Canada looked at the tally he made.

"Uh… No"

"Aw man… no then did Laurel win?" America screamed as if he was in pain, clutching his heart-

"A-actually… no" Canada whispered. "Half said Yanny and Half said Laurel. Exactly 50/50…"

America took a deep breath.

"Here we go…" Canada groaned, clapping his hands over his ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"


End file.
